Faites-moi oublier
by SherlockSnape
Summary: [...] je vous regarde avec insistance, attendant patiemment que vous captiez ma présence. Je fini par croiser enfin votre regard, ces deux orbes obsidiennes, profondes et pénétrantes à la fois. [...] Slash Snarry, fin 7ème année, ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7, Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1 : Tout ce qui n'est pas vous

**Titre :** Faîtes-moi oublier

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **[…] Je vous observe de loin. Tout aussi dans votre coin que moi. Faisant confiance à votre instinct, je vous regarde avec insistance, attendant patiemment que vous captiez ma présence. Je finis par croiser enfin votre regard, ces deux orbes obsidiennes, profondes et pénétrantes à la fois. […]

**Spoilers :** Tomes 1 à 5. Ne tiens pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 puisque j'ai écris cette fic bien avant leur sortie. Dumbledore et Severus ne sont donc pas morts

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling et Warner Bros et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

* * *

**Faîtes-moi oublier…**

**Chapitre 1 : ...tout ce qui n'est pas vous.**

Le bal bat son plein. La fin des examens.

Tous les élèves de ma promotion sont surexcités, depuis plus d'une semaine, à l'idée de cette fête. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais été fan. Même Malfoy a l'air de s'amuser, c'est pour dire. Ron et Hermione dansent l'un contre l'autre depuis que le quart d'heure des slows a commencé. Et moi, et bien moi je suis seul dans un coin éloigné des regards. Eh non, pas de cavalière. Pas qu'il n'y avait pas de prétendantes. Depuis que j'ai tué Voldemort, elles accourent toutes à mes pieds. À tel point, que ça en devient horripilant. Je n'ai jamais aimé la gloire. Je suis sûr qu'au fond, vous le savez. Nous sommes pareils sur ce point. Sur celui-là, et bien d'autres encore. Il est loin le garçon de onze ans, maigrichon, tellement gentil qu'il en était pathétique. _**«**__**Je ne suis pas gentil**__**»**__**.**_ Je n'aime pas ma vie, mais eux, aiment celle qu'ils vivent grâce à mon « exploit ». La vie est si ironique parfois.

Je vous observe de loin. Tout aussi dans votre coin que moi. Faisant confiance à votre instinct, je vous regarde avec insistance, attendant patiemment que vous captiez ma présence. Je finis par croiser enfin votre regard, ces deux orbes obsidiennes, profondes et pénétrantes à la fois. Votre sourcil droit s'arque narquoisement, comme vous seul savez le faire. Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce qu'il me prend de vous fixer de cette manière. Je me décolle du mur, auquel je suis adossé, et me dirige vers la sortie, dans le parc. Je sais que vos yeux me suivent, je le sens et j'espère, pour des raisons qui m'échappent encore, que vous allez me suivre. L'air frais me fouette le visage et je me sens revivre quelques secondes. Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches, après avoir remonté le col de ma cape. Pour un mois de juin, on ne peut pas dire qu'il fasse très chaud une fois la nuit tombée. Je sens le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux et je suis pris d'une soudaine envie de voler. Je me retourne, un sortilège d'attraction pour mon balai, au bord des lèvres, quand je manque de vous rentrer dedans. Vous m'avez suivi finalement. Je vous fixe pendant une minute, ou bien est-ce une heure. Toute envie d'enfourcher mon Éclair de Feu est à des kilomètres de mon esprit à présent. Je vous tourne le dos et marche vers la rive du lac. Je vous sens plus que je ne vous entends, juste derrière moi. Je m'arrête une fois presque les pieds dans l'eau et vois votre silhouette entrer dans mon champ de vision, à ma droite.

_- Alors Potter, cette petite fête vous plaît ?_

Je ne suis pas dupe. Vous connaissez très bien la réponse à cette question. Alors comme par réflexe, je riposte.

_- Alors Snape, Parkinson ne vous a pas encore invité à danser ?_

_- Professeur Snape, Potter._

_- Plus pour moi, j'ai passé mes examens. C'est mon avant-dernier soir dans cette école._

_- Je ne le sais que trop._

Je garde les yeux rivés sur les courbes de l'eau. Je suis sûr que vous aussi. Un silence s'installe. Je n'ai pas envie que cette conversation finisse.

_- Vous devez être soulagé de mon départ j'imagine ?_

_- J'évite de trop me réjouir, vous seriez capable de revenir quémander le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, à Dumbledore, dans quelques mois._

_- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée après tout._

_- Salazar, épargnez-moi cette calamité._

Je ricane pour la forme. Le ton de votre voix n'est plus agressif, cela ressemble plus à un jeu qu'autre chose.

_- Eh oui, je suis né aussi pour vous pourrir la vie, Snape. Quand je serais mort, je ferais en sorte que mon fantôme vous hante, jour et nuit._

_- Je vous signale au passage, Potter, que je mourrais surement avant vous._

_- Désolé, déformation professionnelle. J'ai vite pris l'habitude de me dire que j'allais mourir jeune._

_- Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, Potter._

Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais je me sens si vide au fond de moi, depuis la fin de cette guerre. Je suis mort quelque part à l'intérieur. J'en suis devenu hermétique au monde, et tout glisse sur moi.

_**- J'aimerais me sentir vivre à nouveau.**_

_- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire._

_- J'ai froid._

_- Vous voulez que nous rentrions ?_

_- Non...cette fête, cette mascarade, est sur le point de me rendre dingue._

_- Allons ailleurs, alors._

Sans attendre ma réponse, vous vous éloignez déjà vers le château. Intrigué, je vous emboîte le pas. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour comprendre où nous nous dirigeons.

Les cachots.

_Vos cachots._

Vous vous arrêtez devant une toile, juste après la porte de la salle où vous ne me donnerez plus jamais de cours et murmurez un mot de passe que je ne saisis pas. En sept ans, je n'ai jamais mis un pied chez vous, dans votre antre et ce soir, vous m'en ouvrez les portes. Pour ma part, je sais pourquoi je suis là. Je sais ce que je veux. Je veux me sentir vivre à nouveau. Et au fond, je suis sûr que vous le savez. Et je sais que vous savez que je le sais. Je ne m'attarde pas vraiment sur la décoration. Vous vous approchez de moi. Vous êtes debout devant moi, me surplombant de toute votre hauteur. Vous n'avez qu'à tendre le bras pour me toucher.

_- Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi, Potter ?_

La question reste comme en suspend dans l'air, pendant une fraction de seconde.

_**- Faites-moi oublier tout ce qui n'est pas vous...s'il vous plait.**_

Je sens vos doigts caresser ma joue, je ferme lentement les yeux et me colle un peu plus, contre cette main chaude et plus douce que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

_- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu me demandes, Harry ?_

_- Oui._

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage. Je sens tes lèvres effleurer les miennes, ton souffle chaud tout contre ma bouche. Je glisse ma main sur ta nuque et t'oblige à m'embrasser franchement. Et là, notre baiser n'a plus rien de tendre. Il est emporté, ravageur, sauvage. Nos langues se font l'amour avec fougue. Je me sens consumé de l'intérieur et déjà tes mains se font impatientes sur mes vêtements. Je me rends compte que les miennes aussi. Capes et chemises sont bien vite expédiées, tandis que nous nous dirigeons, tant bien que mal, vers une porte que je soupçonne être celle de ta chambre. Tu places tes mains sous mes fesses et je me sens soulever dans tes bras, puis posé sans trop de ménagement sur ton lit. Je sens tout ton poids, sur mon corps et je ne m'en plains pas. Ta bouche part meurtrir mon cou pendant que tes mains s'attaquent à mon pantalon. Et ne suis plus que soupirs, tant tout cela est nouveau pour moi. L'air frais des cachots frôle mes jambes, maintenant dénudées, alors que tes dents s'occupent de mon torse. Mes mains vont se perdre dans tes cheveux, ils s'écoulent entre mes doigts comme de l'encre noire. Ta langue atteint mon nombril et mime lentement l'acte que nous sommes sur le point d'accomplir. Je sens des frissons me parcourir le corps, je gémis un flot de paroles, sans discontinuité, dont je ne comprends pas même le sens. Je crois que je supplie. Que je te supplie. De me prendre. Une de tes mains tient fermement mes bourses, tandis que sa consœur part s'entremêler avec une des miennes qui est retourné torturer les draps. Et ta tête, qui descend plus bas, encore plus, toujours plus. Jusqu'à ce que je sente ta bouche brûlante m'entourer, tes lèvres se serrer un peu plus et tes dents irriter agréablement mon gland rougit. Je suis déjà sur le point d'exploser. Tu ne sembles pas t'en formaliser, alors je te tire à moi et t'embrasse comme je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. La passion me dévore, la passion est souffrance.

_- Je te veux...en moi...maintenant_

Cela sonne presque comme une prière et je me rends compte que j'attends ça depuis longtemps. Je ne peux empêcher ma main d'aller et venir sur ton membre, si chaud. Je lève mes yeux pour croiser les tiens et je me perds dans une mer aussi noire que nos âmes. Tu sembles te liquéfier entre mes serres et je suis obligé de me faire violence pour arrêter cette douce torture. Je me rallonge doucement, sur le dos et tu me recouvres de nouveau de ton corps nu et enflammé. Tu me fais me retourner, sur le ventre et mordilles ma nuque. Ta langue retrace ma colonne vertébrale avec une lenteur presque insupportable et va se perdre dans le creux de mes reins. Tu écartes doucement mes fesses et je sens cette même langue, taquine, se glisser dans...oh mon Dieu! J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier. Je crois que c'est moi. Je sens l'humidité de ta bouche contre mon entrée, alors qu'un de tes doigts me pénètre délicatement. La sensation est plus que désagréable, sur le coup, mais je tente de me décontracter. Cela semble fonctionner puisque je sens un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier, puis un troisième. C'est moi, maintenant, qui viens à leur rencontre. Mais je veux plus, j'ai besoin de toi tout entier. Tu sembles comprendre le message, puisque tu m'aides à me remettre face à toi. Tu empoignes mes jambes et les poses sur tes épaules. Tu me fixes, pendant ce qui me semble une éternité, semblant attendre un accord de ma part.

_- Maintenant...viens, j't'en prie._

Il ne faut pas te le dire deux fois. Tu soulèves mes hanches et places ton érection dure et chaude juste devant cette entrée encore vierge. Et tu me pénètres avec une lenteur au-delà du supportable. J'ai mal, très mal mais ça fait du bien d'avoir mal parfois. Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes, alors je me détends un maximum, jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement en moi. Je soupir de soulagement, c'est si agréable de se sentir entier à ce point. Je te vois te retirer doucement, pour mieux revenir, d'un coup sec. J'ai de nouveau entendu un cri de pur plaisir et je crois qu'il vient encore de moi. J'ai senti mon corps converger autour d'un seul point en moi. C'était...

_- Encore..._

Encore, encore, encore et toujours plus fort, plus vite. Je sens mes reins s'embraser, mon bas-ventre prendre feu, la tête me tourne et je crois que je crie mon plaisir sans retenue, aucune. C'est tellement bon, je veux que ça ne finisse jamais. Tu te penches à mon oreille et murmures des mots que je peine à comprendre.

_- Tu es si étroit, si chaud. Harry..._

Mon prénom dans ta bouche est un vrai délice, je crois que je pourrais mourir comme ça. Juste avec toi en moi, et ta voix dans ma tête. Tu empoignes mes hanches, de plus en plus fort, je crois que j'aurais des marques demain. Aucune importance. Tes lèvres taquinent la peau sensible de ma gorge, la léchant, la mordant. Ton souffle chaud m'étourdit et je te sens aller et venir encore plus vite, entre mes reins. Tu te redresses et nos regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Je vois les traits de ton visage crispés sous l'effort, des mèches sombres collées à ton front, la sueur couler le long de ta joue et j'imagine que je ne dois pas être dans un meilleur état. Tu te penches vers moi et m'embrasses langoureusement. Mes gémissements vont se perdre dans ta bouche, se mêlant aux tiens. Une de tes mains se glisse vers mon érection et la sert sans aucune douceur, me masturbant au même rythme que tes coups butoirs. Un rythme effréné, tes gestes étant de moins en moins sous contrôle. Je plonge ma tête dans ton cou, te mort violemment au niveau de la jugulaire pour ne pas jouir sur-le-champ et entends un grognement guttural à mon oreille. Mes mains griffent ton dos, suivent les courbes harmonieuses de ta chair. J'ai chaud, je suffoque. Je crois que je vais mourir. Je crois que je vais venir. La jouissance monte par vagues et j'explose dans ta main, ton prénom sur mes lèvres. C'est la première fois que je le prononce à haute voix. Tes yeux se voilent et je sais que c'est à ton tour de venir. Tu mords mon épaule et pousses un long gémissement rauque, avant de t'effondrer sur moi. J'ai encore plus de mal à respirer mais je veux que tu restes là malgré tout, contre moi, en moi, emprisonné dans la moiteur de nos deux corps réunis. Tu finis par te redresser, tu te retires délicatement de moi. Tu nous jettes un sort de nettoyage, ramènes les draps sur nous et m'encercles la taille pour me coller à toi. Je murmure un simple « Merci Severus. » et m'endors dans l'étau de tes bras.


	2. Chapter 2 : Tout ce qui n'est pas nous

**Titre :** Faîtes-moi oublier

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Snarry

**Résumé : **[…] Je vous observe de loin. Tout aussi dans votre coin que moi. Faisant confiance à votre instinct, je vous regarde avec insistance, attendant patiemment que vous captiez ma présence. Je finis par croiser enfin votre regard, ces deux orbes obsidiennes, profondes et pénétrantes à la fois. […]

**Spoilers :** Tomes 1 à 5. Ne tiens pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 (puisque j'ai écris cette fic bien avant leur sortie). Dumbledore et Severus ne sont pas morts

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling et Warner Bros et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

* * *

**Faîtes-moi oublier…**

**Chapitre 2 : ...tout ce qui n'est pas nous.**

Je me réveille comme dans un cocon. Des draps chauds, un grand matelas moelleux. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et fixe le plafond...qui n'est pas celui du baldaquin de mon lit habituel. La mémoire me revient, peu à peu. Je me demande encore, où est-ce que j'ai trouvé l'audace de lui demander _ça_. Je soupire et me tourne sur le côté pour me retrouver nez à nez, avec un parchemin! Sur l'oreiller, où est censée se trouver la tête de Severus. Je me redresse, prends le papier dans mes mains et commence à lire.

_« Potter._

_C'est ton dernier jour ici, j'ai donc décidé de laisser dormir, le flemmard que tu es. Par contre, moi j'avais des cours à donner. Je me suis éclipsé discrètement. Donc ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir laissé seul pour une bande de cornichons, pour lesquels j'aimerais être dispensé d'enseigner. Heureusement, je suis libre cet après-midi. On se voit au déjeuner._

_Severus S. »_

Un sourire nait doucement sur mes lèvres. Je suis bêtement heureux qu'il ait pensé à moi, même si c'est à sa manière. Je jette un œil par la fenêtre, pour constater que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Quelle heure peut-il être ? Il faut que je trouve ma baguette. Un regard circulaire sur la pièce, m'apprend que mon méticuleux d'ex-professeur est passé par là, je ne me souviens décidément pas d'avoir pris le temps de plier mes affaires, hier soir, après qu'il me les ait arrachées. Je repousse les couvertures et me lève pour aller chercher l'objet de mes pensées, posé sur mes vêtements soigneusement empilés, sur une chaise à côté d'un haut miroir. D'un sortilège, je fais apparaître l'heure en chiffres verts, flottants dans les airs. « 11.05 AM. » Il me reste moins d'une heure pour me préparer et sortir d'ici discrètement. Je me dirige vers la porte, que je présume être celle de la salle de bain, quand je me rends compte que moi, Harry Potter, je me promène l'air de rien, en tenue d'Adam, dans les quartiers du maître des potions de Poudlard, cauchemar vivant de plusieurs générations d'élèves, ex-mangemort de surcroît et rien que cette image me fait éclater de rire. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien, aussi euphorique, **aussi vivant.**

Je marche vers la grande salle, fraichement douché, mes cheveux encore humides. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer à la tour des Gryffondors et j'ai dû remettre ma tenue de soirée. De toute façon, depuis ce matin, tout mon dortoir s'est surement rendu compte que j'ai découché. Je fais mon entrée et tout le monde me fixe, comme toujours. Je sais, pour m'être longuement observé dans la glace, avant de m'habiller, que j'ai un énorme suçon dans le cou et des marques de doigts qui semblent gravées sur mes hanches. Le premier étant clairement visible, par le col ouvert de ma chemise, je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur ce que pensent les autres, en ce moment même. Mais je ne m'en formalise pas, comme d'habitude, le seul changement étant mon sourire, accroché à mes lèvres depuis mon réveil. Je m'installe délicatement sur le banc, à ma table, ayant mal à des endroits inhabituels, ignorant superbement les regards interrogateurs de mes camarades. J'ai à peine le temps de me servir du corned beef, que Ron craque.

_- Harry ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu viens d'où, là ?_

_- Du couloir de l'entrée. Pourquoi ?_

_- Oui...mais..._

_- Ce que Ron essaye de te demander, c'est avec qui tu as passé la nuit._

_- Tout de suite, quand tu t'exprimes Hermione, c'est plus clair._

Je m'empare du plat de pommes de terre, évitant délibérément de répondre.

_- Harry !_

_- Oui, Ron ?_

_- Eh bien, répond, par Merlin!_

_- Désolé, mais c'est mon petit secret._

Je remplis généreusement mon verre de jus de citrouille et me désaltère, me délectant du pouvoir que j'ai sur mes deux acolytes, dans ce genre de situation. Je me demande si, décidément, Severus ne déteint pas un peu trop sur moi.

_- Allez Harry! On est tes meilleurs amis, Hermione et moi! Tu ne peux pas nous cacher ça!_

_- Surement pas, tu as raison Ron, ce ne serait pas très sympa de ma part._

Je vois ses yeux devenir pétillants et un grand sourire éclairer son visage.

_- Mais ce ne serait pas drôle, si je vous le disais comme ça. Vous savez quoi, vous n'avez qu'à deviner par vous-même._

Son sourire se crispe et je remarque qu'Hermione, qui même si elle ne dit rien, n'en est pas moins curieuse, regarde dans le vide, comme quand elle réfléchit à quelque chose de très compliqué. Je suis flatté de voir que je ne suis pas si transparent, à leurs yeux.

_- C'est une élève de Gryffondor ?_

_- Non, Ron._

Ça promet d'être long. Je jette un œil à la table des professeurs et croise le regard, si noir, de mon ténébreux amant. Je lui lance un sourire en coin, auquel il répond par un haussement de sourcils. Des flashs de cette nuit envahissent ma tête et je sens le rouge me monter dangereusement aux joues.

_- Harry ? Tu te sens bien ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu semblais dans la Lune._

_- Je réfléchissais._

_- Ah, oui donc, je te disais. Ce n'est pas une élève de Serpentard au moins ?_

_- Non, Ron._

À ce rythme, demain on est encore là. La prochaine fois que j'ai une idée aussi débile, j'aimerais bien que Severus soit là, pour m'embrasser, histoire de me faire taire.

Le repas fini, après une heure de harcèlement et de théories, plus folles les unes que les autres, de la part de Ron, j'ai tout de même réussi à leur fausser compagnie, sous le couvert d'un prétendu rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Après un changement express de tenue, je me mets en route, vers les cachots. Le tout est de ne croiser personne de ma promotion. Par chance, les couloirs semblent déserts, apparemment même les Serpentards ont décidé de profiter de leurs dernières heures, entre les murs de l'école. Je passe devant la salle où Severus se trouvait encore, ce matin, donnant un cours aux troisièmes années et me plante sur le seuil de ses appartements. Je respire un bon coup, tente de ne pas avoir l'air trop impatient et cogne trois fois à la porte. Pendant quelques secondes, seul le silence me répond puis, après ce qui me semble des heures, le battant finit par s'ouvrir, laissant place à mon ex-professeur. Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux, puis il s'efface pour me laisser entrer. Je me retrouve de nouveau face à son petit salon. Je l'entends fermer la porte derrière moi. Je me tourne alors vers lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, qu'il dévore déjà mes lèvres et déboutonne ma chemise. Aucune parole, il n'y a rien à dire, il n'y a que lui et moi, il n'y a que nous et le brasier qui consume un peu plus nos âmes.

Je me réveille, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, dans ce même cocon de soie que sont les draps de mon amant. Mais quelque chose est différent de ce matin et il me faut ouvrir les yeux pour mettre un nom dessus. Severus, tout simplement lui, en train de m'observer dormir.

_- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?_

_- Pas tellement, non._

Je me tortille jusqu'à lui et me blottit contre son corps. Il m'entoure de ses bras et me serre contre lui. Je l'entends respirer l'odeur de mes cheveux et je parsème son cou de petits baisers. La tendresse, ça aussi, c'est nouveau. Je sens déjà que tout ça me manquera demain. Lui, nous, dans cette chambre. Je n'aimais déjà pas les vacances d'été, à cause des Dursley, mais là, j'ai plus que jamais envie de rester à Poudlard.

_- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?_

Sa question me prend de court, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je préfère répondre sincèrement.

_- Juste parce que j'en avais envie. Parce que j'en ressentais le besoin._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Harry ?_

_- Je repense à la première fois qu'il m'a posé cette question, quelques heures auparavant._

_**- Fais-moi oublier, Severus. Fais-moi oublier tout ce qui n'est pas...nous.**_

Je sens son étreinte se resserrer autour de moi.

_- C'est un peu ma manière à moi de te dire que je...tiens à toi. Voilà ce que j'attends de toi, Severus, laisse-moi t'aimer, tout simplement._

Le silence retombe doucement dans la pièce. Je soupire calmement dans le creux de ses bras et j'attends patiemment sa réponse.

_- Nous devrions nous rhabiller et sortir. Le soleil décline déjà, c'est sûrement bientôt l'heure du dîner. Les autres vont se demander où nous sommes passés._

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois prendre la manière dont il change brusquement de sujet. Ça me fais mal quelque part, mais il vaut mieux que je ne le montre pas. Alors je fais ce qu'il me dit. Je me détache de lui, me lève et cherche un à un mes vêtements, quand je sens son torse chaud se coller à mon dos et ses bras m'encercler de nouveau la taille. Je me laisse aller contre lui, savourant son souffle contre mon oreille.

_- Granger et Weasley sont-ils au courant ?_

_- Personne n'est au courant mais tout le monde se pose la question, depuis ce midi. Depuis qu'ils ont tous vu ta marque, sur mon cou._

À ces mots, il passe sa langue, lentement, là où se trouve encore la trace violacée. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement, à ce contact.

_- Je vois._

_- Je comptais leur annoncer, ce soir. À Ron et Hermione, je veux dire._

_- Tu fais comme tu le sens._

_- Et toi ? Tu t'en fiche qu'ils sachent ?_

_- Tu n'es plus mon élève, tu es majeur et en totale possession de tes facultés mentales, aussi réduites soit-elles, alors oui, je m'en fous. Le monde entier pourrait savoir, je n'accorde aucune importance aux « qu'en-dira-t-on »._

_- Je proteste! Mes capacités mentales ne sont pas réduites!_

Je lui tire la langue et repars à la conquête de mes affaires, éparpillées un peu partout.

_- Ta maturité m'étonnera toujours, Potter._

Il a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, que je lui envoie un coussin en pleine tête. Il est si choqué sur le coup, qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Je le regarde, les lèvres tremblantes, dans une tentative désespérée de retenir mon fou rire. Puis, il bondit sur moi sans prévenir, me faisant pousser un cri, ma foi, pas très masculin. Je pars en courant à travers l'appartement, poursuivi par un maître des potions, armé d'un traversin. Je parviens difficilement à ne pas m'écrouler de rire et entre en trombe dans le salon pour me retrouver face...au professeur Dumbledore. Mon arrêt soudain surprend Severus, qui me rentre violemment dedans, nous faisant nous écrouler dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, au pied de mon ex-directeur et patron de mon cher et tendre. La scène semble comme figée sur place, toute envie de rire à des kilomètres de là. Je vois différentes émotions passer dans les yeux du vieil homme, ne sachant apparemment pas comment réagir face à un Harry Potter et un Severus Snape, tous deux en boxers, s'amusant avec des oreillers. Je m'efforce de réfléchir à une excuse valable quand un éclat de rire me tire de mes pensées. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise, quand je réalise qu'il vient du plus grand sorcier du monde, actuellement en train de se tenir les côtes à une main, s'appuyant sur le canapé de l'autre pour ne pas nous rejoindre sur le sol. Hilarité qui pourrait être contagieuse, si je n'étais pas aussi gêné d'être surpris dans ce genre de situation. On se relève avec empressement, Severus attrapant une couverture sur un fauteuil pour me couvrir les épaules, puis disparaissant dans la chambre, apparemment dans l'intention de ramener de quoi nous mettre sur le dos. C'est quand je prends conscience que je suis seul, face à l'homme qui me sert de figure paternelle, que je me rends compte que c'était en fait une subtile fuite de la part de mon ténébreux, mais pas courageux petit ami. « Serpentard un jour... » C'est affligeant. Son fou rire passé, Dumbledore me fixe de ses yeux bleus et pétillants. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de venir éclairer mon visage, face à son regard.

_- Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi vivant, Harry. Dans le fond, c'est tout ce qui compte n'est ce pas ? Que tu sois heureux._

_- Heu... Oui, sûrement, Professeur. Mais je..._

_- Je ne veux pas d'explications, Harry. C'est ta vie. C'est votre vie, à tous les deux. J'espère juste que vous n'allez pas vous faire de mal._

_- Je l'espère aussi._

_- Bien. J'en ai oublié ce que je venais dire à Severus. Dis-lui bonsoir pour moi._

_- Bien sûr, Professeur._

_- On se voit au dîner. Ne trainez pas trop._

_- D'accord. À tout à l'heure et merci._

La porte se ferme derrière lui et mon cher amant se décide enfin à pointer son nez.

_- Tu es fier de m'avoir lâchement abandonné!_

_- Mais non, j'ai juste senti que vous aviez besoin de parler tous les deux._

_- Ouais c'est ça, mes fesses!_

_- Quoi tes fesses ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?_

_- Ne deviens pas vulgaire!_

_- C'est toi qui me cherches._

Il me regarde avec son fameux sourire en coin. Je le fixe intensément et laisse négligemment tomber à terre, le plaid qui couvre encore partiellement mon corps.

_- Oups._

_- Tu veux jouer à ça ?_

_- Jouer à quoi ?_

_- Ne me prends pas pour un co..._

Je l'embrasse pour le faire taire et il me le rend bien. Dans notre empressement, on s'étale sur le tapis, devant la cheminée. Qu'importe, c'est bien le changement.

Nous avons enfin réussi à nous extirper de notre petit coin de paradis. En route vers la grande salle, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le stress m'envahit sans prévenir. Quand nous faisons notre entrée, les conversations cessent, les chuchotements se taisent, pas même un tintement de couverts ne survit au silence, qui tombe brutalement. Je fais un petit signe de la main à mes deux amis. Ils font une drôle de tête, peut-être que le fait que j'apparaisse avec Severus leur paraît étrange. Je vois soudainement les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandir comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. J'ai bien une petite idée de ce que c'est, puisque je crois qu'elle est en train d'hyper ventiler. Ron, qui n'a pas du tout suivi son raisonnement, la secoue en lui demandant ce qui lui prend. Je commence à me diriger vers ma table quand une voix, que je connais si bien maintenant, me retient.

_- Au fait, Monsieur Potter. Pour répondre à vos attentes..._

Il s'approche dangereusement de moi.

_- ...Je dirais simplement que je vous donne la permission de m'aimer._

_- Oh._

Je crois qu'une réaction polysyllabique serait la bienvenue. La salle semble retenir son souffle autant que moi.

_- Eh bien...dans ce cas...puis-je me permettre de vous embrasser, Professeur Snape ?_

_- Mais faites, cher ami, faites._

J'éclate de rire et lui saute au cou, pour l'emmener dans un baiser, qui me semble sans fin. Je sens ses bras me serrer contre lui, le reste du monde m'échappe et j'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas nous.

FIN.


End file.
